


Sometimes I Wonder

by swamp_thing



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Everyone else too - Freeform, Gen, Gender Issues, Therapy, klingers gender issues confuse even me, sidney's seen so much shit from these people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_thing/pseuds/swamp_thing
Summary: When a section 8 plan begins to feel too sincere, Klinger decides to talk to Sidney about his motives.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Something Feels Different

He had kept the little swatch in his pocket for a few days. The fabric was thin, tulle-y, and hard to sew, so Klinger had been keeping a piece with him to practice making stitches in. It began to consume more of his attention than he meant it to, and whenever he found his mind drifting again, he’d sew another line into the little scrap. The dress the fabric was dedicated to was coming along nicely, but it was presenting unexpected challenges. It was light, elegant, but almost too much so. It looked like it belonged on a woman, and he didn't like how that thought made him feel. It was this that had slowed his progress and distracted him the past few days, enough for people to notice. No one was used to seeing Klinger be serious, and even less so being unwilling to spill his feelings to anyone who would listen, but the corporal remained surprisingly aloof for days without even realizing it. 

This morning in particular, he couldn’t seem to focus on anything. He sat in the mess tent, contemplating over a tray of uneaten (and inedible) eggs and toast, when Hawkeye and BJ found their way to his table and sat down across from him.

“Morning boys.” He greeted, coming back to earth a bit.

“Hopefully it’ll be a good one.” said Hawkeye.

"Oh?"

“I need to keep an eye on a couple patients in post-op, let’s hope not too many wounded come in.”

“Send a note to the front,” BJ replied, poking at his powdered eggs. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind stopping the war for the day.”

Hawkeye grunted dryly, and looked back to Klinger, who had pulled out his patch of fabric and began stitching in it once more.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing to it. “Looks like the world’s smallest handkerchief.”

“Just something to practice on.” Klinger shrugged.

“Oh, a hand-made addition to the Klinger collection?” BJ said.

“You should show some more skin this time.” Smirked Hawkeye.

Klinger laughed, but continued to watch his fingers on the swatch.

"It's nice fabric." said BJ, "even I can tell."

"Yeah, yeah it is..." Klinger trailed off. At about that moment, the thread ran out, and only the needle managed to poke through. Klinger just looked at it. After a moment of silence, Hawkeye leaned over the table slightly.

“You okay?” he asked.

"What do you mean?" Klinger said, looking from Hawkeye to BJ.

"You just seem a little... distant, I guess is the word. Is something wrong?"

"No, what would be wrong?" But even Klinger had to admit his tone sounded a bit defensive.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." But he decided to drop the subject.

Klinger stood up and stuck the bit of fabric back in his pocket. Whatever he was thinking, he seemed to have come to a conclusion. “Hey, I think I’m gonna go. You can have that if you want.” He shoved his tray towards the both of them before heading to the door.

“Oh thanks!” said Hawkeye, picking up a piece of rock-solid toast. “I’ve been wanting to add more cardboard to my diet.” But Klinger was already gone.

“What do you think is wrong with him?” BJ wondered.

“Where do you want me to start?”


	2. An Honest Request

Klinger pushed his way into Colonel Potter’s office, before Radar could catch him. Potter looked up, setting down his pen. 

“No frills today?” he asked.

“Well I could throw something together if you want.”

But Potter raised a hand to stop him.

“Not on my account.” He said, as he pulled his glasses off. “Did you need something, son?”

“I did have something to ask.” Klinger said, somewhat sheepish. He’d done just about any embarrassing thing he could think of in front of just about everyone in camp, including Colonel Potter. Shame should have been completely second nature to him at that point, but no amount of performatism can make real feelings any easier to talk about. 

“And that is?” Potter asked.

“I was wondering-” He tried to find a better way to ask, but he found none. “Do you think you could get Dr. Freedman to come down?” 

Potter blinked. He was a bit taken aback, not by the request, but who it was coming from. 

“I think we could do that.” He replied finally. “Is there something you wanted to talk to him about?” 

“Well, yes, generally speaking...” Klinger found himself inadvertently fingering the small fabric scrap in his pocket once again. 

“No, that should be just fine. I’ll get Radar to call as soon as he gets the chance.” said Potter. 

“Thank you, sir.” Klinger stood there awkwardly, trying to find something else to say, but coming up short yet again, he turned to leave.

“Er, Klinger?” Potter’s voice stopped him. He turned back to the CO, who stood up and moved closer to him. 

“I hope it doesn’t ruffle your feathers too much for me to ask, but you’ve pulled a lot of tricks to convince just about anyone you’re out of your gourd. If this is a genuine request, which it seems to be,” Klinger nodded, looking away. “It must be something pretty… pretty real.” Potter finished. “I guess I just want to make sure if you’ll be okay until Sidney gets here.”  
He fixed Klinger with a characteristically intense, genuine, blue-eyed stare.

“Yes sir.” Klinger said quietly. He meant it, but he felt a bit guilty, in a way, fighting for so long to be seen as a joke, a deviant, that now asking to be taken seriously felt… almost selfish. “I’ll be fine, sir.” This time he sounded more confident. 

Potter gave a satisfied nod. 

“Well then,” he said, “I’ll let you know when I hear anything.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Notes: I know there's a note section, but I couldn't figure out how to set it to the end of the chapter, not the end of the whole fic. And when I went to delete the notes for last chapter, I can't. So it'll just be down there, oops. I'm also realizing this chapter is also really short and should have just been a part of the last one, but as you can tell, I'm still figuring all this out. Anyway, thank you for reading, and thank you to all who gave it kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, that was a much shorter chapter than I went it to be. Don't worry, they got longer.


End file.
